Kinryo Kinryo no Mi
The Kinryo Kinryo no Mi '(金緑金緑の実, ''Kinryo Kinryo no Mi) ''is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to encase his/her body in the mineral, chrysoberyl. "Kinryo" derives from the Japanese word ''Kinryokuseki, ''meaning Chrysoberyl. This fruit was eaten by Kahran Reiym. Appearance The fruit is of clear, diamond-like color with jagged pieces coming out of it, similar to the shell of a durian fruit. The inside is colored light purple and yellow and smells horrid. Strengths The fruit's major strength is that it encases the user in a shell made of chrysoberyl. Since chrysoberyl's toughness is 8.5 on the Mohs Scale (between corundum and topaz), the user's offensive and defensive capabilities would be enhanced, similar to Jozu of the Whitebeard Pirates. The user can also encase whatever he/she is touching in chrysoberyl. Weaknesses & Limitations Besides the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, the fruit's major weakness is the durability. Although it's strong enough to defend against any material as strong or weaker than topaz, it is known to be at a disadvantage against objects made of corundum and diamond. Another setback of the fruit is that, in order to encase an object in chrysoberyl, the user must be holding the item in question. Once the user removes his/her hands from the object, it will revert back into it's original material. It is also noted that living creatures are not capable of being affected by this ability. Usage * '''Jewelry Ox '(ジュエリー雄, Juerī osu): The user crosses his/her arms across their head. He/she then bends their elbows and hands away from their body, forming what would appear to be horns. The user then encases him/her-self in alexandrite on the right side of the body and cymophane on the left. He/she then charges at full speed into the target, causing massive damage and/or destruction on impact. * '''Alexandrill (アレクサンドリル, Arekusandoriru): The user hardens his/her right arm and hand with alexandrite and, with their hand in a chop-form, thrusts their arm forward with the fingertips pointed at the target. * Cat's Paw (猫の足, Neko no Ashi): With his/her left hand, the user hardens it with cymophane. With the palm of the hand, the user strikes the opponent with great force. * Macedon Blade '(マセドンブレード ''Masedonburēdo): The user encases a sword or his/her right arm with alexandrite and uses it as his/her weapon. * 'Cat Nap Alarm '(猫の昼寝アラーム, Neko no Hirune Arāmu): Using the left arm encased in cymophane, the user stabs his/her hand in the ground. With greatly applied force, the user lifts the ground atop his/her left hand and causes a slight linear wave parallel to the location of the hand.This move can also be used to deflect incoming projectile and blunt attacks. * 'Macedon Wall '(マセドン壁, ''Masedonkabe): ''The user, with an alexandrite-encased right body, sticks that side towards an incoming attack and blocks it. * '''Cat Quake (猫の地震, Neko no Jishin): The user jumps up into the air and punches the ground with an cymophane-encased left body, causing a small tremor. Trivia * The attacks for this fruit are named after stones made of chrysoberyl (alexandrite and cymophane), Macedonia, and Cat-related things. * The fruit's first move is a play on "Jewelry Box". * This fruit is similar to Jozu's diamond devil fruit. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kure S. Akira